


[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（10）

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读！





	[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（10）

“嗡——”  
电车声从远处传来，车身撕裂空气所带来的剧风将发丝腾起。鸣人等了许久，才算挤上这一趟班车。  
人实在是太多了，鸣人把背包放在胸前，方才觉得先前那股喘不过气的压力减缓许多。  
今天是周二，下午放学后，佐助说他有事，让鸣人先坐电车回家。  
“奇怪，佐助你会有什么事？”鸣人狐疑地看着一脸平静的佐助：“你该不会动什么歪脑筋了吧？”  
“我还没有无聊到这种地步。”宇智波·撒谎精·佐助面不改色道。  
说着他推着鸣人的背让他往车站的方向走，然后冲他挥了挥手，便插着裤兜转身离开了。  
事情大概是这样，虽然听佐助的解释好像很有道理的样子，鸣人还是觉得有什么不对劲。  
话说今天的系统任务也还没有发布……

漩涡鸣人被挤在人群之中，像是沙丁鱼一样晃来晃去。不仅是挤，闷热的气息也让他非常不舒服。他很快回神，祈祷今天的班车能快一点，以便让他快速摆脱困境。  
他抱着背包，汗液打湿了他额前的碎发，那双湛蓝色的眼眸暗淡无光，白色的耳机线蔓延到背包里揪成一团。  
原本鸣人是靠着耳机里放的轻音乐勉强忍受现状的，但在地铁因为转弯而轻微晃动时，鸣人察觉到一双手若有似无地抚摸着他的屁股。  
什么鬼？鸣人轻皱眉头，但很快松开。  
即使近一周他都饱受性爱的折磨（？），但神经大条的鸣人并不会敏感到觉得所有人都对他有意思。  
应该是不小心碰到了吧？鸣人暗想，虽然刚刚的触碰让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但他还是睁一只眼闭一只眼选择忽略这次不礼貌的触碰。

但事情并不像鸣人想的那样发展，继地铁到达下一站点后，鸣人顺着流动的人群往车厢内移动。  
后方有一个力量在推动着鸣人向角落走，等车门关闭时，他已经被拘束在车厢的角落，被迫面对着墙角而无法动弹。  
‘这家伙……是有意的吧？！’鸣人暗暗磨牙。  
背后一副温热的身躯透过一层薄薄的衣料，紧紧贴附在鸣人身上，动作逾越。  
当然，如果说这过于亲密的行径可以理解为人太拥挤而迫不得已的话，那么当对方那双大掌恶意地揉捏了他的臀肉后，鸣人便可以肯定地说出他的想法了——遇上变态了！  
居然会碰到这种事情……  
背后那双手见鸣人并没有做出反应，抚摸臀肉便更加肆意妄为了。  
‘以为我是好欺负的吗？混蛋！’鸣人深吸一口气，打算给对方来个肘击。正当他这么想着并准备付出行动时，鸣人的运动裤被人扒拉到大腿根部，露出了白色底纹的内裤。  
他一下僵住了身体，背后那个痴汉变态见他到如此反应，闷闷低笑一声。仿佛知道鸣人在顾虑什么似的，他动作轻快地将运动裤又往下拽了几分，露出常年不见阳光而相对白皙的大腿肉。  
周围的人群并没有发觉电车一角发生的事情，人太多且闷热，大家都自顾不暇地仰着头想要呼吸一些空气，甚至连手机都懒得拿起，以免被这几乎不流动的空气缺氧到脸部涨红。  
也因此，没有人想到与他们同处一个车厢的高中生，正面临被痴汉侵犯的窘境。

一时的不备与反击的不及时导致鸣人一下子陷入困境，他没有第二次最佳反击的时间了。  
一旦现在进行反击，势必遭到大部分人的围观。先前他看到有同一高中的学生也进了这个车厢，要是被对方发现的话，后果不堪设想。  
到底该怎么办？  
还在这么挣扎着，身后的那双手却已经迫不及待地进行更一步的亲密了。  
那双狡猾灵活的手甜蜜地探进鸣人的内裤里，没有布料的阻拦，入手是一片细腻柔滑的臀肉。那经过运动弹性十足又不缺柔软的臀肉，在拨弄挑逗下波荡，白花花的臀肉被肆意揉捏，很快两片臀瓣上染上了绯红。  
鸣人压下声音，语气凶狠：“喂——再乱摸，我可要揍你了哦混蛋！”  
背后的人似乎因为他完全没有底气的威胁而被逗笑，他凑到鸣人的耳畔，舔舐他的耳垂，阴湿而甜腻的细吻一串串落在他的脖间，以此来回应他的态度。  
这样吻着，他一把握住鸣人并未勃起的阴茎，手指和阴茎接触时，指甲轻轻抠弄着鸣人阴茎表层的褶皱，紧接着他把身躯往鸣人身上压重几分，开始上下套弄起来。  
可恶！  
鸣人慌了神，完全没有应对之策对付身后这个变态。对方似乎完全不怕自己暴露在众人之前，或者被地铁安保人员抓住。他一手对鸣人的阴茎百般蹂躏，试图让鸣人在众人面前出丑。  
鸣人把身前的书包往胯下遮掩，以免的呼吸在对方高超的技巧下不可避免的被打乱，他能感受到下腹开始逐渐变得火热。而当那双他十分痛恨的手开始从龟头将包皮滑落到茎底时，他能感受到胯下的肉棒十分敏感的在手里弹动几下，而后茎身开始分泌湿滑的爱液，不受鸣人控制的勃起涨大。  
“快放开我！”鸣人慌不择神，沉下声音警告身后的变态：“再这样，我可真的要揍你了！”  
他当然不是开玩笑，尽管流言会对本人生活造成影响，但那也比被一个变态真的侵犯要强上太多！  
身后的变态继续当没有听见鸣人的警告，他把鸣人的阴茎套弄的肿胀，高高挺立在空中。随着他恶意对龟头的弹动，茎身在空中忙不迭地晃动，龟头的前列腺液洒在鸣人白衬衣和书包上。  
鸣人腿弯因为这突如其来的快感骤然软了下去，正当他深吸一口气，想要转身把拳头揍在变态的脸上时，身体忽然僵直到无法动弹。  
……怎么回事？  
还未等他从惊愕中回神，身后的人一手继续滑动着他的阴茎，另一只手从衬衣下摆溜进鸣人的衣内，他顺着光滑的背脊一路蔓延，手最后停留在胸前的乳头处。  
鸣人发觉他甚至连反应的惊呼声都黏在喉咙里，无法出声。他只能被迫忍受着那双滑腻的手，手指揉搓着他的乳头，将本是淡褐色的乳头揉捏的发红。指尖挑逗乳孔时，乳头受刺激肿大，又疼又痒。还带着鸣人并不想承认的，微弱刺激感电流似的快感，将鸣人的神经霸占。  
“呼……呼……”他只能被迫的从鼻腔发出甜腻的呼吸，胯下被套弄的阴茎直直地挺在腹部，将肚脐眼都打湿了。  
鸣人的身体落入那不知名的变态，被肆意百般玩弄，那双手就像是有魔力一样，指腹碾过马眼时，马眼如同失禁一般，不断流出透明液体，带着一股麝香味，液体顺着茎身一路聚到渐渐鼓起的囊袋，最后滴在白色底裤上，印出一个又一个深色的小点。  
“够……够了吧？”费了很大的力气，鸣人才哼哼出如苍蝇嗡嗡的细小声音。他察觉到周围有某种超脱现实的力量在束缚着他，周围的人密密麻麻，可他甚至连反抗呼救的机会都没有。  
他只能咬着牙死死盯着那张白色的墙，忍住呕吐感感受那双手在他身体四处游走。  
腿弯打颤时鸣人的裤子彻底掉落在地上，稍有弹性的内裤则束缚在大腿根部，那挺翘白皙的臀部暴露在空气中，光滑的皮肤触碰到空气时激起一片凸粒，而后被那只大手一掌覆盖。  
这只手的主人显然在用实际行动告诉鸣人——还不够，他用中指的指骨顶着鸣人的后穴，褶皱的干燥显然并不能让对方满意。  
他将龟头滑落的液体抹到鸣人的后穴，指腹按摩着干燥紧闭的穴口，试图将它软化，以便接下来的动作。  
“别……”鸣人艰难地从喉间哼道，他的语气甚至带上了哀求：“求你了，别那样……”  
那双游走在鸣人身体上的手停顿，紧接着背后的人咬住鸣人的耳垂，用舌尖舔了一下。他像是在安抚鸣人，又或者是警告。  
中指很快插入了鸣人的后穴，那里不算湿润，但十分紧致。甚至因为身体主人过于紧张，而导致肉穴的肠壁将手指狠狠吸附住，将手指裹得发疼。  
背后的人忍不住轻笑一声，声音太过于熟悉，以至于鸣人一瞬间睁大了眼睛。  
“佐、佐助……？”  
“嘘——”背后的佐助在他耳畔轻声说：“别乱动。”

“叮咚——XX车站已到达，请乘客们有序下车。”  
列车到达新的站口，车厢一瞬间开始流动。鸣人一下子有了暴露的危险，他还来不及慌神，宇智波佐助就将他逼到角落，用身躯遮挡住他。尽管挡的并不严实，但好在来往的人们并没有偷窥的想法，角落里发生的罗曼事件被人忽略过去。  
“你干嘛要这样对我！”鸣人眼圈还红着，那是刚刚差点被侵犯而涌上的恐慌所导致的。  
他吸了吸鼻子，劫后余生的后怕让他暗自磨了磨牙：“你今天死定了，混蛋佐助！”  
“我等着。”  
人群重新变得拥挤，佐助瞟了眼站牌，还有四站，他满意地勾起嘴唇，轻声道：“不过不是现在。”  
宇智波佐助说完这句话，就将早就鼓成一团的裤链缓缓拉开，在系统的作用下，这声音引起不了任何一个人的注意。  
肉棒解开束缚，很快弹在空中。宇智波佐助并没有将鸣人的后穴开发彻底，他草草用手指抽查了几下，便将阴茎插进后穴。  
车厢内十分安静，偶尔有手机铃响的声音，人们因为拥挤各自麻木地站在原地，甚至连眼神都懒得瞥动。  
墙角，宇智波佐助并未有过大的动作，他腰腹缓缓摆动，阴茎在穴内抽插的缓慢而轻柔，车身拐弯摇晃时引起阴茎在穴内的抽插便已经是最大的速度。  
鸣人依旧抱着他的书包，他咬着腮帮，防止自己发出羞耻的声音。佐助的阴茎在他后穴抽插时，快感也一波又一波地随之而来。  
但由于速度太慢，后穴凭空生出了空虚的感觉，鸣人甚至有些不满足地撅着屁股往后迎合着撞了两下。  
他们在密密麻麻的人群中做爱，隐秘享受着身体的快感和暴露的刺激感，偶尔动作激烈时，鸣人的胳膊肘还会不小心碰到周围人的身体。  
他忙不迭地咽下喘息，轻声道歉。被撞到的人并没有回头，尽管他似乎听到了一些令人遐想的声音，但他还是依旧礼貌地回了句没关系。  
应该是听错了，路人想，因为那是男孩子的声音。  
地铁的电车痴汉不是一般都对女孩子下手的……对吧？

小穴在多次的性爱过后显然已经知道怎样才能让身后的肉棒更舒服，鸣人控制着小穴，肠道内的肉层岩叠嶂，像一张张小嘴吸着佐助敏感的肉棒。  
电车一站站到达站点，每当这个时候，鸣人都会格外敏感。后穴吸附肉棒时就像妖精似的一个劲缠着肉棒，想要让佐助早点交货走人。  
这个时候，佐助便会深吸口气，然后压着鸣人，将肉棒深深埋进他的后穴里，龟头擦过穴内的凸起时让鸣人身体猛地打颤。他压下射精的快感，等到电车又重新开车时，才又开始摆动腰腹，开始新一轮的抽插。  
胯下被搞得湿淋淋的，鸣人的肉棒早已经在上一次车站到达时忍不住射了出来。他咬着自己的手腕闷哼时，运动裤被洒满了他自己的精液。  
快感就像是不要钱似的，从后穴、肉棒、以及乳头一波波传来，搞得他没有退路，只能老老实实袒露自己的欲望。  
当他们的目的地站点快要到达时，佐助抽出了肉棒，将阴茎夹在鸣人的大腿根，贴着阴囊狠狠摩擦抽插几十下、一步到阴囊被摩擦的发疼发肿后，佐助才将阴茎射在他的大腿内侧。  
粘稠的精液顺着大腿根部流到小腿脚腕，佐助帮鸣人提上了湿淋淋的内裤和运动裤。  
车站很快到了，佐助半揽着鸣人，将鸣人半拖半拽地拉回了家。

回到家后，门被佐助大力的关上。  
他将鸣人拖到沙发上，然后很快脱光自己的衣服，又把鸣人的裤子扒扯下来。精液将裤子弄的满是斑点，惨不忍睹。  
但当鸣人的大腿还黏着没有完全干涸的精液，细长的腿一片湿泞时，这场景看起来就格外色情。  
他揽过鸣人的腿弯，露出被精液糊着的穴口，吞咽了一口唾沫后，佐助将再次勃起昂扬的肉棒，又一次插入进鸣人的身体。  
“白……白痴……色情狂……”鸣人的身体被佐助完全把持，他只能被迫接受着佐助的侵犯。  
他破口大骂佐助，身体却一点也不讨好，肉穴迎来了新一轮的侵犯和攻击，甬道内的前列腺被一次又一次摩擦碾压。  
他的咒骂很快就变了味，声调软了下来，甚至不自觉地带上了引诱的味道。  
“快、快点……舒服……”  
“就这么想被我肏吗？鸣人？”  
“少、少啰嗦！……啊！……嗯……”  
“回答我，鸣人。”  
佐助将阴茎抽插的速度放慢，龟头故意在穴内打着圈，将肠壁戳弄的空虚发痒，却坏心眼的不去撞击鸣人最渴望的前列腺。  
鸣人急的眼角起了泪花，他睁开眼睛，佐助的脸就离他不到十公分的距离。那张俊秀清冷的脸此刻早已经被染上了情欲，眼睛深邃却又带着鸣人不敢触碰的火焰。  
他一瞬间忘记了嘴硬，和佐助的眼睛对视着，声音被阴茎撞击时带着哭泣的气音：“想要……我想要佐助插我……”  
“那么我就……”佐助满意地弯起眼睛：“开动了。”  
……  
……  
……

“嗡——电车痴汉任务已经结束。”  
“任务完成度60%……判定任务成功。”  
“全镜式房间特权已经为您发放，期待您的使用。”  
“因任务完成度不达标，明日任务将增加关键词’憋尿’‘马眼棒’等。”  
“祝您今夜愉快。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
